


Red Tape

by pipisafoat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, Danny, I'm getting some mixed signals here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Tape

"You know, Danny, I'm getting some mixed signals here."

Daniel looked up from the crossword puzzle. "The battery cover kept popping off."

"Yeah, I remember." Jack hefted the vibrator in his hand. "So you used red tape because...."

"Because it was handy. I'm sorry I didn't have tape to match the color exactly."

Jack huffed and tossed the vibrator back into the drawer.

"You know, that's why they break." Daniel filled in another line, then looked back up. "What?"

"It's not that it doesn't match." Jack frowned as he poked at the other toys. "You use red tape at the office to keep me out things."

"I use red tape at the office to keep everyone out of things." Daniel handed the book over and reached out to Jack. "Are you asking me to buy a different color of tape for at home, or are you just using this as an excuse for a new vibrator?"

Jack frowned as he sat beside Daniel. "Why can't it be both?"


End file.
